


码头

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other, 其余兵厂小伙伴, 堆堆, 抽烟喝酒赖床, 某个平行宇宙中的故事, 现实魔改, 队草
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 悄悄是别离的笙箫。（正文完全不是这个画风keke





	码头

从满是涂鸦的地道出口走出来，梅苏特就着背后惨白的路灯抬手看了看表。时间来得及，不需要跑得比影子还快。翻转过来，手心里的地铁票已经被捏的皱巴巴。他把车票和几张零碎的小票扔进路边，努力把最底下的纸条小心展开摊平。

按照纸条上的路线说明穿过两道被剪破的铁丝网，再在码头货运区七扭八拐了半个世纪，梅苏特终于找到那个印着枪手标志的集装箱。透过半阖的门闸，阿隆的小圆脸被暗澄色的路灯照亮一小半，剩下的表情在黑暗和雾气中看不清楚。语气里倒满是活泼愉快的气息。  
“嗨，你居然真跑过来了。”  
“当然。”

拎上两罐黑啤，依旧显得年轻的英国人带着他爬上旁边的仓库集合，在没有光照的拐角会出声提醒德国队友注意低头或小心脚下。梅苏特像平时一样冷着脸默默跟上，不知阿隆想干什么。直到气喘吁吁的坐在小山顶端的集装箱顶上，脚垂在半空中悠闲得摇摆，严肃的表情才露出一个微笑。脚下的泰晤士河两岸灯火如长蛇蜿蜒至海口，更远处子夜的伦敦码头区依旧喧嚣繁忙，隐约能听到对讲机里的号令和机械的金属齿轮互相摩擦的低沉响声。河道尽头的防洪闸被淹没在偶尔的轮船汽笛里，能看清一闪一闪的航标灯。  
是个难得通透的好天气。

梅苏特想说些什么，他觉得自己应该说出些东西，即使是毫无意义的零星词语也好，把心里翻腾的情绪像即将溢出的潮水一样倾泻出来。可他只是扯开易拉罐的拉环，跟阿隆碰了碰杯。  
“都收拾好了？” 这个时候了，他还是只会说废话。  
“嗯哼。巴士里的隔间也就一个背包的事。就差喷上新漆了。”阿隆扬了扬下巴，示意那个单独放在起吊机下面的集装箱，正红色的底漆上面印着枪炮花纹。他们刚刚从里面掏出了冰镇啤酒。除了四周的白色喷漆编号，梅苏特自己的箱子和这个长得一模一样，毕竟这就是他们枪厂里每个人的宿舍。这个红色的铁皮箱子里面放着阿隆拉姆塞的全部家当，包括他这个人，在兵工厂的库房里呆了十一年，而明天或者后天它就会被吊上油轮离开英吉利海峡，直到在热内亚的港口喷上黑白色的条纹新的印花和编号。

为了防止自己说出更多的焦虑的废话，梅苏特把冰啤凑到嘴边，努力专注于指尖的凉意。他应该早就明白的，以为会作为基石一般的存在，直到工厂倒闭的那些人，其实都是可拆卸可替换的部件。之前是温格，现在是阿隆。他自己不也是吗，舍弃了带来过辉煌和纠纷的红黄黑，随着那个箱子绕着欧洲走了一圈，从盖尔森基辛的积雪到马德里的阳光，从不来梅的绿色到现在的红白。没有观众在乎箱子里的人或世界，他们在乎的只有箱子的颜色和所代表的工厂的出品。  
厂上场下，没有谁是不可替代的。

“今晚的场子怎么样？”  
“老样子，都是常客。有奥巴和拉卡撑着场子，至少不会被嘘得太难看。实在不行还有莱诺的钢管。我没呆完整场，在国王车站就下了过来。没人管我提前走的。”说到最后一句话，他扯了一下嘴角，眼角看到不赞同的眼神，但他已经不想去在意了。“下周又要去斯坦福桥，也是老伙计了。说起来都灵也是老工业区呢。”  
“……好像是的，”看得出梅苏特不想聊之前的话题，阿隆顺着生硬的扭转聊了下去，“据说绿地比伦敦还要多，还有都是落叶乔木的林荫道，不到冬天根本看不到阿尔卑斯山。明明离得很近。”  
“毕竟是意大利啊，南方呢。”  
“也是。”

手心逐渐变得跟酒瓶一样湿冷，梅苏特把它放在一边，从兜里摸出烟盒，手腕抖了抖叼起一根，另一只手在裤兜里捞着打火机。还没捞出来，旁边凑过来一根已经点着的骆驼。阿隆略低着头，火光笼在他手心，也点亮了那双棕色的眼眸。黎明前的夜风都是静的，一缕轻烟从两人之间的火光中向上飘荡，然后被交杂的吐息打碎消散。有一瞬间梅苏特觉得阿隆的嘴唇间溜出些词句，但并没有听到任何声音。之后就再没有话语，只有逐渐泛白的地平线和两个靠得很近的背影。

天边出现淡粉色云彩的时候，梅苏特被冷得一个激灵醒来，发现侧脸贴着一个毛乎乎的脑袋，英国人温热均匀的呼吸落在领口，手边的啤酒已经不再冒泡。清晨的雾气慢慢爬上脚踝，有点冷，但梅苏特不是很想动，另一个人类的体温从相贴的部分传来，难得的舒适安宁。他闭上眼睛，在心底为身边的人祈祷。

一切祝好。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 后记/吐槽：
> 
> 跟命题作文要求“滴滴打人/大巴车”相差十万八千里……OTZ……感谢太太们愿意带我玩qwq  
> 几乎是按照纽约地铁和长岛火车的设定来写的两句伦敦地铁及其周边，完全不考虑温带海洋性气候和副热带温润气候的区别，也没管基础建设规范的不同。
> 
> 关于AU设定，大致想法是球员都是工厂员工/部件/专用男妓，平时每个人住在集装箱里，集装箱停在工厂里。比赛就是凑齐整个大巴去别的工场/客场干活/开房，或者就在兵工厂/主场里搞事开房。转会交易就是把集装箱拖走改喷漆换一个窑子。之前还想过根据每个人的球风和技术和位置来细化集装箱的功能，但是我不看足球不知道战术和每个人技能点啊……而且文笔不够无法把设定顺利的描写出来……唉为什么我要写蹴鞠同人来着……  
> 延申脑洞是每人都是机甲驾驶员，平时就和机甲一起住在集装箱里。然后就满脑子都是EVA，明明我没有看过EVA啊摔！  
> 当时搜都灵发现是老工业城市时兴奋了两秒，觉得可以写队草从一个老工业基地投身另一个然后各种改变那堆沙雕意呆小伙伴。想了五分钟发现我大概只对绿化程度和地理位置/景观还有基础建设感兴趣……把对比两大曾经的工业城市的脑洞划掉  
> 花了十分钟搜索从伦敦到都灵的物流，点开了好些船运公司的广告，但很怂的没有真正下单以身试险。热内亚港是我瞎编的。  
>    
> 感觉我这篇会跟大家风格完全不一样……大概不是同一个班里的学生交上来的作业  
> 一开始是真的想写非常黄暴的R20级别的飙车，什么码头工人预约好一大巴的男妓来群交，喝着黑啤抽着烟，满手机油的掐住后腰，把每个人浑身射得跟涨潮时沙滩上的鱼一样满是白浊，之类的垃圾话。但是我不太认识阿森纳和里面的球员，每个人的设定也不太清楚，对于伦敦码头工人生活也了解不多（并懒得做研究）写多错多。正好看到阿隆转会消息，于是决定就只写两个人好了。  
> 然后本来想写队草堆堆的离别炮，两人在货柜顶上就着黎明前的曙光和酒后不清醒的大脑分享一只烟和舌尖的唾液，河面薄雾之上两个人像交配的蛇缠绕在一起，汗珠在微光里如鳞片一样闪光。但是就是写不下去啊，只能想到两个人分享体温然后一起睡着。阿隆/队草这个人我也不熟，唯一印象应该就只有在阿森纳呆了很久现在要去尤文。于是决定从这一点出发，扩写一个关于告别的故事。已经非常偷懒了，但是又挑了写不顺的心理描写来强迫自己填坑，目前只会靠某些自认为微妙的动作描写或者直白的心理描写来拉动不存在的剧情……语文老师会哭的唉感觉又是一篇干巴巴的企划。我为什么要写这篇东西来着……感觉是把脑海里所有想象得出来的素材挑拣一边，能用的细节想尽千方百计的塞进来，最后成文就是乱七八糟的拼凑，还离题万里……唉写到怀疑人生……  
> 一写到赖床的心情就下笔如神，是我没错了。
> 
> 大家看得开心就是我最大的鼓励qwq


End file.
